Street rats
by Skovko
Summary: When a fan hops the barricade with a knife, Kevin finds himself in danger. Everything changes when another fan jumps the barricade too to put herself in between Kevin and the attacker. His life is being turned upside down when he realizes she's someone from his past. Someone important. Someone he used to love and still love. Someone he lost many years ago but never forgot.
1. I'll come find you

Kevin was walking around the ring while slapping hands with the audience. He had just finished his match and come out victorious. Since he was currently working as a face, he was greeting the fans as he went. He wasn't really looking at them though. He was looking at the camera while talking.

"If Seth wants to continue coming for me, I'll continue taking him down. Bring your worst, Seth. Bring all your little minions. Hell, bring the entire locker room for all I care. I'll be ready," he said.

The smiles and cheers from the audience suddenly changed in a split second. Fear was suddenly hanging in the air. He turned around to see a fan had hopped the barricade and was storming towards him with a shiny object in his hand. A knife.

Security wasn't fast enough. Before the fan reached him, a woman hopped the barricade too and put herself in between them. The man slammed into her. By the sounds that left her, she had taken the knife. Security finally came storming and tore the attacker away. Kevin looked at the woman and was shocked by the green eyed brunette that was staring back at him.

He knew her.

* * *

_The train rolled into the station. Kevin and Bonnie were ready to board and get the hell out of this town before they were caught. They had been living on the edge for too long. Two 17 year olds living on the street together, hustling and stealing to get by in life. The police was on the look out for them. They needed to get out and find some place where they could start over and get their lives back on track. Somewhere where no one knew them. They hadn't been dealt the best cards in life but they were ready to push through. The train stopped just as two police officers walked out on the platform._

_"Kevin! Bonnie!" One of them called._  
_"Shit!" Bonnie hissed._  
_"Get on!" Kevin demanded._  
_"What?" Bonnie asked._  
_"I said get on!" Kevin growled. "Get the fuck on that train! I'll stop them."_  
_"What about you?" Bonnie asked._  
_"I'll be on the next train. I'll come find you. I promise," Kevin said._

_Kevin ran towards the two police officers. He threw himself at them to prevent them from getting to Bonnie. The whistle from the train sounded, indicating it was about to leave._

_"Get on!" Kevin screamed._

_Kevin watched as Bonnie jumped on the train at the last second. As soon as the train took off, he stopped fighting. The police officers yanked him up forcefully but he couldn't help but crack a smile. Bonnie got away. That was all that mattered in that moment. He was gonna come for her as soon as these two idiots let him go. They always let him go. He couldn't see why it would be any different this time._

* * *

Kevin had been held back for a while by some of the people backstage. When they finally let go of him, he stormed into the doctors' station. The doctor look confused at the man.

"You can't be in here right now," the doctor said.  
"I know her!" Kevin growled.

Kevin walked over to Bonnie and grabbed her face to study her. Tears were forming in his eyes. So many years had passed, and she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Bonnie," he whispered.  
"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

He furrowed his brows. That was not how he had thought this reunion would go. She was angry at him. He turned to look at the doctor.

"What's her status?" Kevin asked.  
"She got lucky," the doctor smiled. "The knife didn't go in deep and it didn't hit anything. I stitched her up. She needs to get the stitches removed in ten days. And of course take it easy the first couple of days."  
"Let me see," Kevin said.

He pulled up her t-shirt and studied the four stitches in her left side. It didn't looked as bad as he had feared. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her like this after that many years apart. She had been lucky, and in a way, so had he.

"Do you have anyone to be there for you?" He asked.  
"I'll be fine," she said.  
"A boyfriend maybe?" He asked.  
"I said I'll be fine!" She snarled.  
"So no one," he sighed. "I know you, Bonnie. When you get that tone in your voice, you feel cornered. I'm going home with you."  
"The hell you are!" She protested.  
"Watch me," he smirked.

He walked out of the room again. She didn't know what to do. The doctor just shrugged at her. She was free to go. A part of her wanted to leave. Another part of her wanted to stay. She waited a few minutes and finally pushed herself off the table. She walked slowly out of the room and down the hall towards the exit. Kevin ran up next to her as she reached the door.

"All set," he said.

She looked at him. He was still in his ring gear but he had his bag in his hand.

"You can't be serious," she said.  
"But I am," he said. "I quickly told Hunter that I know you and need to be there for you so he gave me the next ten days off. Did you drive here? I got my car and you shouldn't drive today, but I'll pick it up tomorrow for you if that's the case."  
"I walked," she said.  
"Great," he said. "All I need now is your address."


	2. I wanna hate you

Kevin dropped his bag and got out of his wrestling boots. He looked around Bonnie's apartment. A cozy place with a hall, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room. Nothing over the top but not small either. It seemed very her.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked.  
"I'm a photographer. I work at a studio downtown. Just me and three men," she said.  
"Are you interested in one of them?" He asked.  
"Eew, no. They're too old for me, and too family orientated," she said.

He chuckled at that. He remembered that she wasn't the biggest fan of the so called traditional family.

"You never were a fan of kids," he said.  
"And somehow I always get the job when someone needs pictures taken of their kid. According to the guys, I'm supposed to love it because I'm a woman. I pretend. No need to tell the parents that I think their kid looks like an alien," she said.  
"Same old you," he laughed.

She pointed at the couch. A part of him felt sad although he hadn't expected to actually be invited into her bed. He missed those nights decades ago where they curled up together wherever they ended up sleeping. He didn't miss the rough street life but he missed all the moments he had with her.

"You can sleep on that," she said. "And feel free to take a shower. You look like you need it."

He nodded and went for his bag to find a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He stood back up and looked at her again.

"You managed to turn your life around too," he said. "I was always wondering."  
"Like you give a shit," she said.  
"But I do," he said. "I've always cared. You know that."  
"And you also promised to come for me on the next train, but you didn't. I waited a month for you, Kevin. I slept on that train station for a fucking month, and you never came. I ended up giving out handjobs to strangers just to get enough money to rent a room somewhere until I got an actual job," she said.

His heart broke for her in that moment. He could see she was fighting back the tears. She didn't wanna cry in front of him. The walls she had learned to build up as a young woman were still there when they needed to be. She refused to break down in front of him.

"Did you...?" He asked lowly.  
"No, I never fucked anyone, or gave out blowjobs. Just handjobs but that was hard enough for me. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I was alone in a town I didn't know. The one person I thought I could trust didn't come for me as he promised. You're a fucking asshole, Kevin! I want you gone in the morning!" She yelled.

She stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. He was left stunned for a few seconds before finally making his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly and put on the boxers and t-shirt. He walked back out and stopped in front of the bedroom. He stared at the door for ten long seconds before finally opening it and looking into the darkness. He could hear she was awake. He didn't say anything. He kept searching for some words to say but nothing came out.

"Come here," she said.

He fumbled his way through the darkness until his knees hit the bed. He laid down and she put the covers over him. He laid on his back while she was on her side with her face turned towards him.

"They put me in a youth center," he said. "That's why I didn't come for you. I thought they were gonna let me go as always but they drove me straight to that place where all windows and doors were locked. I couldn't get out. I waited for my chance. I befriended the staff enough for them to finally allow me to help out in the kitchen after a couple of months. I put a knife to the throat of one of the guys working there and forced him to unlock the front door, and then I just ran. I jumped on the train and I searched for you. I searched for you for a long time but no one knew who you were."

He didn't know what he had expected but her reaction took him by surprise. Her walls crumbled and she broke down. She grabbed his t-shirt and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he dared with the stab wound.

"I thought you had moved on somewhere but I never really accepted that you were gone. I always thought I'd find you again. I never could keep a relationship going for long. As soon as it started to get serious, you would pop up in my mind. I felt like I was cheating on you," he said.  
"I wanna hate you," she cried.  
"I know you do," he said. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through. I'm sorry that I wasn't there as promised. I tried, baby, I really did."  
"I loved you," she said.  
"Please, don't use past tense," he started crying too. "I know you still love me, just like I still love you."

She didn't say anything. Her sobs slowly went down until there were only a few sniffles left, and then she went silent. She kept holding on to his t-shirt while curling up against him. He held on to her and listened to her fall asleep. All these years he had searched for her but in the end she had been the one finding him. He knew he still mattered to her.


	3. My heart has always been yours

Kevin woke up to the feeling of Bonnie sliding out of his arms and leaving the bed. He wasn't fast enough to protest before she was gone. He listened to her walking to the bathroom. Water started running shortly after. He stayed in bed and ran the night before through his mind.

"Good, you're awake," she said.

He moved his eyes from the ceiling and over to her. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her finish the shower. He sat up and kept looking at her. He couldn't believe almost 20 years had passed since he last saw her.

"You found me," he said.  
"Huh?" She asked.  
"I never stopped looking for you but you found me. That's why I chose to become a wrestler. Well, I love wrestling for one, but you were also a major part of me pushing so hard to make it to WWE. I figured that if I went on tv, maybe you'd see me and contact me. I looked at private messages on Twitter and Instagram everyday, just hoping one day you would message me," he said.

She walked over and sat down on the bed. There was a little, sad smile on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself. I went to the show to try something new. I didn't know you worked there," she said.  
"Bullshit!" He laughed. "I know you. You wouldn't do that on your own. You went to see me."  
"So what if I did?" She sighed.

She looked down at her bed sheets. She couldn't meet his eyes in that moment.

"Why did you take that knife for me?" He asked.  
"Rather me than you," she answered.  
"Don't say that," he said.  
"You got this great life going for you. It won't matter if I die," she said.  
"Don't fucking say that!" He shouted.

He grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip. She looked up at him again. Her eyes were wet. The walls were still down. She couldn't put them up around him. She never could.

"I love you," he said. "I still love you so much that it hurts."

She moved forward and kissed him. He had dreamed of feeling her lips again for so long.

"I love you," she said lowly. "Please, don't fucking leave me again."

He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her down on the bed. It took everything in him to not tear her clothes off and reclaim what he knew had always been his. Instead he took his time undressing her, touching and kissing her gently, trying everything he could not to hurt her.

"How are we gonna do this?" She asked.  
"Any way you can lie where it won't hurt you?" He asked.  
"Maybe like this," she said.

She rolled over on her right side so that her left side with the stab wound didn't touch the bed. He chuckled as he moved behind her. He pushed his right arm under her neck and kissed her shoulder. He lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. She let out a moan and he couldn't help but smile. He had missed the sounds she could make.

"Kevin," she whispered.  
"Easy, baby," he said. "I got you but I gotta do this right so I don't hurt you."

He placed a hand on her hip to keep her in place while he slowly started to move. He would love nothing more than to ravage her body but that would have to wait until she was healed. For now he would take his time and make slow love to her. He kept moving for minutes until she cried out in heavenly tones. He followed right after, lightly biting down on her shoulder as he came undone.

"Fuck, I've missed you," he said.  
"I've missed you too," she said.

He kept lying behind her, drawing circles on her hip with his fingers. After a minute she rolled over on her back and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, she was smiling. He hadn't seen that smile for so many years. He was sure he was grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.  
"In this apartment?" She asked.  
"Yes. And this town and your job," he said.  
"It's fine. I won't miss it if one day it's gone but I don't hate it. I just don't love it either," she said.  
"Would you come with me?" He asked.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"Everywhere," he answered. "I can get you a job as photographer at WWE. Come with me. Travel the world with me and live with me. Be with me like we always planned."

He sat up. There was still a smile on his face. He pulled her up to sit as well.

"Do you have any pictures of your work I can show Hunter?" He asked.  
"Of course. They're on my laptop," she said.  
"Let's do this. Get dressed and we'll do a video call with him and show him some of your work," he said.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"My heart has always been yours," he said. "You and me, baby. Let's do this. Please, come with me."  
"Let's do this," she nodded. "Let's fucking do this."

He was quick to set everything up. Hunter was a fair man. He recognized talent when he saw it, and Bonnie had talent. When the video call ended, she had accepted a job offer. She stared at Kevin and grinned.

"Holy shit!" She said.  
"I'd throw you down and fuck you senseless if I could," he chuckled.  
"Ten days," she said. "No wait, nine days. Nine days now."

He gently pulled her close and kissed her.

"I can wait," he said. "Until then I'll be very gentle with you."  
"I won't break," she said.  
"No, but I'm not taking any chances. I can't have you disappear on me again," he said.  
"Technically you disappeared. I went where you told me," she said.  
"We disappeared," he chuckled. "But we found each other again. You and me, baby. We were always meant to be."


End file.
